baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Yeslick Orothiar
|area = Cloakwood Mine level 2 (AR1804 – 860.1723) |strength = 15 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 77 |conflict = Kagain |creature_codes = YESLIC.cre |extra_abilities = Dispel Magic }} Yeslick Orothiar is a lawful good dwarven multi-class fighter / cleric and a potential companion in . Background Yeslick is a member of the Orothiar clan, which claimed the Cloakwood Mine as their home until one of them breached the wall between them and the river, wiping out nearly the entire clan, almost a century ago. Yeslick was one of the survivors. He went to Sembia, where he met Rieltar and eventually told him of his old home. This proved to be a huge mistake, as Rieltar betrayed Yeslick and forced him to disclose the location of the mine. He has been imprisoned ever since. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Yeslick is available from Chapter Four. He's found imprisoned on the second level of Cloakwood Mine, which the party enters to target the Iron Throne operation site. If, upon freeing him, the player declines his help, he will exit the map. In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, he can be found later in Jopalin's Tavern in south Baldur's Gate. Recruitment bugs: Yeslick's close relation to the Cloakwood Mines means that any bugs relating to that quest relate to him as well; the bug that caused him to complain that the mines were not flooded even though they were, was supposed to have been fixed in an early BG patch, still exists in the final version of the original game 1.3.5521. Suppose Yeslick is recruited in the mines and is in the party when the mines are flooded. Then, if he is later dismissed from the party he will declare that the mines must be flooded to dampen the plans of the Iron Throne. Talk to him again and he says something to the effect of "bust some heads," but the recruitment dialogue is not initiated. Strangely, talk to him yet again, and the recruitment dialog returns. Subsequent Yeslick dismissals get the "bust some heads" comment without any further mention of the mines. Quests * Flooding the Cloakwood Mine (He'll leave if he's in party and the mine isn't flooded within fourteen days) Relationships *Kagain – Conflict *Dorn Il-Khan – Cannot be in the party together with Dorn and will ask you to make a decision of who should stay when entering one of the areas related to Dorn's quest.YESLIJ.dlg, state 5: "Aye now, I'll have to take my leave of you if ye accept this tyrant into our group. I cannot abide by one such as he, and I've abided by quite a bit in my day."YESLICK.bcs *Attempts to convert Shar-Teel, who is quick to point out how heavily male-dominated the dwarven pantheon is; but she shows interest when Yeslick tells her of Haela Brightaxe, the dwarven goddess of battle. Gameplay As a dwarf with 17 constitution, Yeslick receives a -4 bonus to his saves against Death, Spells and Wands. He also gains +3 hp every fighter level and +2 hp every cleric level. He can cast Dispel Magic once per day as an innate ability. When he joins the party, he has no items in his inventory, consistent with his status as a prisoner of the Iron Throne. If the Yeslick accessed through the Console is any indication, then there is no particular advantage to recruiting him early. At Fighter 2, Cleric 3, the console Yeslick has 2 more HP than of the maximum possible HP, and at Fighter 4, Cleric 5, he has 1 more HP (and would save a lot of saving and reloading to keep that +2) Yeslick has a 7 Intelligence, which means he cannot read priest scrolls for additional healing. * In , companions who have fewer XP than protagonist at the time of their first joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes '' Notes *In early versions of a bug was present that made Yeslick speak constantly to the nearest party member, as you were right clicking him, making it impossible to save the game and to move your characters. This has since been fixed. Trivia * There is an additional dialog between Yeslick and Rieltar Anchev if Yeslick is taken to Candlekeep in Chapter Six. Rieltar does not recognize Yeslick and the latter's justified desire for vengeance, the player can prevent Yeslick from taking violent vengeance or go along with his rage and slay Rieltar and his fellow Iron Throne leaders. Gallery Yeslick Orothiar YESLICK Portrait BG2.png|Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * References pl:Yeslick Category:Fighter / Clerics Category:Creatures Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality